


Hide

by sabotenworld



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabotenworld/pseuds/sabotenworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. For some reason I randomly wrote SoonHoon porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find the exact prompt anymore but it was something about 1/2 of the pairing trying to muffle their sounds during sex and the other wanting to hear.

Soonyoung tugs the hand that Jihoon is covering his mouth with, pinning Jihoon's arm above his head by the wrist. Jihoon struggles against his hold, biting back a whimper as Soonyoung gives a particularly deep thrust, and Soonyoung's quick to pin his free arm beside the other one.

"Stop holding back."

Jihoon's wrists are starting to hurt. He squeezes his eyes shut as Soonyoung uses only one of his hands to pin both of his arms, freeing his other hand to push Jihoon's thigh to open his legs wider apart. This gives Soonyoung a different angle, and his thrusts get deeper and rougher.

"Let me hear you."

He turns his head to the side to try to hide his face as he feels Soonyoung's hand on his cock, his grip tight and strokes as rough as how he's pounding into Jihoon. Jihoon can feel his orgasm getting close. He wants to cover his mouth with something, but Soonyoung's made sure the pillows are far away from the bed and Jihoon can't move his hands.

"Soonyoung..."

Soonyoung's grip on his cock tightens and his thrusts get quick and choppy, signaling that he was also close.

"Soonyoung!"

He's spilling himself on Soonyoung's fingers and his stomach, with Soonyoung riding out his own orgasm in erratic thrusts.

Jihoon likes the sounds that Soonyoung makes during sex: breathy groans that get particularly loud when he comes.

He gives Soonyoung a particularly hard jab on the arm when they pull apart and his own arms are released, the wrists red and somewhat painful. Soonyoung yelps in pain.

"What was that for?" Soonyoung whines, his usual annoying Soonyoung self again. Soonyoung's expression softens as he sits down beside Jihoon, taking one of Jihoon's hands and massaging the wrist with his thumbs. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?" he asks softly.

Jihoon smiles, reaching up to thread both hands in Soonyoung's blue hair, pulling him for a slow kiss. Soonyoung kisses him back gently, resting his elbows on either side of Jihoon's head to deepen the kiss.

"It's really embarrassing," Jihoon admits quietly after they've cleaned themselves up enough to cuddle. Soonyoung's gotten the pillows he'd hidden away and has fluffed them up under Jihoon's head, making sure he's comfortable enough, before snuggling beside him.

"Why?" Soonyoung asks, pouting. "It's only me."

"I probably sounded all weird," Jihoon grumbles. His face felt warm now that he remembered that he'd moaned Soonyoung's name and Soonyoung had heard.

"Did not." Soonyoung smiles at him. "I love hearing your voice. I'm glad I got to hear you, and I'm glad I'm the only one who has."

"I hate you," Jihoon grumbles against his chest to hide the redness of his face. Soonyoung laughs and ruffles Jihoon's hair.

"I love you too, Jihoon."


End file.
